Salty
by czee
Summary: “Xiaoyu I turned around and was greeted by Jin’s arms. “Thank you for today.” I gladly returned his embrace and whispered, “My pleasure. I’ll cook for you again tomorrow if you’re still feeling ill.” He just smiled and nodded. One shot. XiaoJin


_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Salty _

_By: czee_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I took a deep breath. And another. And another.

Inhale. Exhale.

My whole body was shaking. My palms were extremely sweaty and my heart was beating madly.

Badumpbadumpbadump.

I will kill Miharu and Hwoarang. Yes, when I see them, I will smile at them and wrap my fingers around their neck and choke them and…and… the end. For them at least.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Earlier that day… 

I was sitting down in class, listening to Miharu ramble about this cute guy she saw at the mall yesterday while we waited for the bell to ring. Somehow something didn't feel right about today. For one, Miharu's early, that alone is unusual. However, it was only when Hwoarang entered the class that I knew something was really wrong today.

Because Hwoarang entered the classroom alone. That never happens. Jin and Hwoarang always entered the class together. They did almost everything together. If Hwoarang wasn't dating Miharu, you'd think those two were together.

Which is just messed up.

Hwoarang smiled at us and took his seat. It was minutes later when Miharu finally voiced out what I was thinking.

"Is there something wrong with Jin? Where is he?" Miharu and I just stared at Hwoarang waiting for his answer. The suspense was killing me really.

"I'm afraid Jin has come down with a really high fever. He's at home resting." He gave us a small smile. I guess for comfort, and I was thankful for it. But my mind was too occupied to appreciate it.

_I'm afraid Jin has come down with a really high fever._

_Jin has come down with a really high fever._

_Jin. High fever._

"Xiao, are you okay? You look kinda pale." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Hwoarang and Miharu.

"Jin is… really sick? Does he have anybody at home with him?"

"No… but I promised I'd go visit him when I can…" So Jin is home alone. And really, really sick. That isn't right.

"Xiao, I think you should visit him later. Make him a special meal or something." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as the words left Miharu's mouth. No, no, no. There's no way I could do that. I was just about to voice my opinion on it when Hwoarang suddenly spoke.

"I think that's a great idea Miharu! Xiao could bring Jin some food and bring whatever school work Jin's missed!"

"But-"

"Yeah! And she can tend to him for a bit too. Make sure he's well taken cared of."

"But-"

"Make sure he drinks his medicine."

"But-"

"Miharu you're a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"BUT-!"

"Good morning class. Everyone please take their seats."

This is going to be a long day…

_xxxxxxxxxx_

And that is why I'm here standing in front of Jin's house, nervous as hell with a picnic basket in my hands- with food I only hope is good enough.

I tried my best. I really did. I barely had time to cook. I ran straight home after school to cook then I went here right after.

Taking one deep breath, I rang the doorbell.

One second. Five. Thirty. A minute.

No answer still.

Maybe this really is a bad idea. Maybe he's sleeping. Me being here would just disturb him! He might even get worse because of the effort he'd have to make while I'm here. Ack! Why didn't I think of that earlier?!

Letting out a sigh, I turned my heel and started walking away. To be honest, I'm kind of relieved. Now I wont have to go and embara-

"Xiaoyu?"

I spun around quickly. There he was. Hair ruffled, pajamas wrinkled, cheeks flushed. He obviously came from bed. I blushed.

"Jin. I heard you're sick so I…um, brought you the work you missed. And some food." He stared at me for a minute. The most uncomfortable minute I've ever had. My insecurities started flooding my head. What if my hair is messed up? What if my clothes make me look fat? What if I have something on my face? What if-

Jin just nodded and signaled for me to enter. I guess I look fine.

For a guy who's really sick, Jin's house looked clean. Really clean. Everything looked fixed and organized. Not a dust could be found on any of the furniture.

Jin made his way to the kitchen and started searching for things for me. Without even thinking, I grabbed his wrist. His really warm and muscular and perfect wrist. If he was surprised by my action, he didn't let on. He just gave me a look.

"Stop. Just lie down and rest. I can manage." And with just a shrug, he walked back to his room. Of course I didn't mean that. I had no idea where things were placed or what to do. Me and my stupid mouth sometimes. But then again, there really is nothing else I need. Everything I need could already be found in the picnic basket.

Which is why a minute later I was sitting on Jin's bedside carefully opening the basket of food that I brought.

"I hope Ramen and dessert would be okay for you. I really didn't know what you like to eat so I just made what I thought tasted best and would be good for your condition." A nod.

"And I barely had time to prepare anyway. I left school to cook at home and went straight to your place right after." A nod.

"I really hope I'm not bothering you or any-"

"Xiaoyu. It's really fine." I flushed and shut up. I couldn't help babbling really. I'm nervous. I wanted him to like what I cooked. I wanted him to love it. And maybe love me? Hah. Fat chance.

I gave him the tray with food and held my breath.

One bite. Chewchew. And another bite. Chewchewchew.

Did he like it? Did he hate it? I had no idea. His face was as blank as ever. So I just watched as he finished the ramen and slurped the soup. Through it all, Jin's face remained blank. He went through the entire meal without any reaction, what am I supposed to think? When he started on the cupcake, my spirit was pretty low already. Then his face changed.

He frowned. He looked like he tried not to but it seemed like he couldn't help it. Then he started coughing.

I panicked, jumped to my feet and started patting his back.

"Water…" he broaked, I quickly poured him some of the tea I brought him. He chugged it down really quickly. My cupcake is bad. Really, really bad.

"This desert is kinda… salty."

Salty. It's salty. A cupcake that's salty. So salty it made him cough.

"I…I…"

"It's really fine Xiaoyu. I meant it was hot. I was just surprised." But I knew he was lying. There wasn't any smoke rising from the cupcake. And I cooled it before packing it up. It was probably just too salty. Really, really salty.

I am a failure. Who makes salty cupcakes?!

"I am so sorry Jin… I guess I just put too much salt. The recipe said a bit of salt so I just put a handful. If only I knew it would turn out like this I wouldn't have. I came here cause I thought you'd like some food and company because it sucks being sick. Besides I had to give you your schoolwork anyway so I thought coming to visit you would be good. Honest to God, I didn't mean to make the food bad. I didn't want to poison you or anything. I really tried my best. If I knew I was going to be such a hassle I wouldn't have co-"

I never got to finish. Because Jin put the tray on the table. Because Jin grabbed my shirt. Because Jin pulled me towards him after he grabbed my shirt. And his lips were on mine. And mine were on his. And it stayed there. For a very, very long time.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but when my mind was finally working again, Jin and I were laying side by side, both breathing hard.

"Salty. Salty's good Xiaoyu." I looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"Yes, salty's very good."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

It was around 7pm when I decided I should be heading home. Jin was asleep so I slipped out of his arms as quietly as I could and started fixing up. It was only when I was done that I noticed that Jin was awake and was just standing by the door watching me.

"You've been watching me?"

Nod.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"I should get going."

Nod. Smile.

I guess that was the most I could get from him. He didn't need to say anything anyway. A smile was enough.

I smiled at him one last time and made my way to his door.

"Xiaoyu…"

I turned around and was greeted by Jin's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you for today." I gladly returned his embrace and whispered,

"My pleasure. I'll cook for you again tomorrow if you're still feeling ill." He just smiled and nodded.

"Oh and Xiaoyu?"

"Hm?"

"Make it salty."

* * *

_Authors Notes: Good? Bad? Should I write more? Please tell me what you think. Review!_

_Shameless plug: Check out my other fics 8D_


End file.
